The Dentist
by Codiak
Summary: "Dentists are evil liars who are out to get money by claiming that children need braces or cavities filled," Danny stated.


****This has been edited.**

**Or as edited as it can possibly be without being deleted. :I**

* * *

Maddie Fenton stood in the doorway of Mr. Lancer's English class. She was pointedly gazing at her teenage son, who was slowly creeping down lower in his seat to avoid the stares.

"Now," Maddie ordered.

"No," Danny countered weakly.

"Danny, stop playing games. Come."

"No."

"I told you to stay home this morning."

"No, you didn't…"

"Yes, I did and right now, you better move your feet."

"No."

"Is that becoming your favorite word or something? We're late as it is. Come on, Danny."

"No." Danny shook his head lightly and chewed on his lip.

"You have to go."

"No."

"What exactly…?" Sam wondered and glanced between mother and son.

"He has his dentist appointment today. We're already half an hour late," Maddie answered. Sam smirked as well as Tucker.

"It's not funny," Danny warned when he saw their faces.

"Yes, it is," Tucker disagreed.

"No."

"Just go," Sam pushed.

"No."

"You're past your six month check up. You need to go," Maddie said.

"No. I ate the reminder cards they sent so you wouldn't find them for a reason," Danny said.

"You ate- Never mind." Maddie shook her head. "Come on, Danny. Now. I mean it."

"No. I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because the dentist is evil!" Danny exclaimed.

"He is not evil."

"Uh huh! What normal person likes to put their hands in other people's mouths?"

"Danny, I'm warning you. Come or you're grounded."

"Fine. Ground me. I'm not going. The dentist is evil and I don't like evil people or the things that they put in my mouth. I just don't."

"Daniel James Fenton, you better get up and out of this classroom right now," Maddie demanded.

"I don't want to go," Danny moaned.

"I thought you got over being afraid of the dentist," Sam said.

"Nope. Never will, either. He stabbed me with something pointy!"

"You twitched when he was scrapping the plaque off your teeth," Maddie corrected. "I was there the entire time. No one purposely tried to harm you."

"That's what you think."

Maddie sighed. "Danny, come on. It's no big deal."

"Dentists are evil liars who are out to get money by claiming that children need braces or cavities filled," Danny stated.

"I promise that nothing bad will happen to you."

"Would you send me to Vlad's for…whatever reason?"

"No."

"Then why would you make me go to the dentist?"

"You can't compare Vlad to the dentist."

"Well, maybe…Vlad owns…the dentist office?" Danny threw out awkwardly.

"We're going."

"No! I don't want to go! Horrible things will happen! The second you look away or leave the room, something bad will occur and you aren't going to realize it! I know! The dentist is evil!"

Maddie blinked at him. "If you come willingly to the dentist with me, I'll get you the NASA simulation game that you wanted for your computer," she announced dryly.

Danny's eyes widened. He had been begging for the simulation for more than a month… But he needed to stick to his decision… But the simulation… Danny bit his lip. What was he going to do?

"I- I…uh…" Danny tried to force himself to be strong, but couldn't exactly find the words. Seeing that her son was losing the war, Maddie smiled.

"You what?" she wondered.

"I'll get back to you on it."

Maddie sighed heavily. "Danny, just come on. I swear that nothing horrible is going to happen at all."

"Swearing is bad, you know."

"Danny…"

"Mother…"

"Danny, go or I'll make you go. This is exhausting," Sam announced.

"Not you, too!" Danny pointed at her and knelt up in his chair. "You can't be against me! You are supposed to agree with me when I say that the dentist is evil!"

"That's kind of hard to do seeing as we all go to the dentist without any issues."

"That is a lie!"

"No, Danny. We're big kids. We can go to the dentist without getting a sticker just fine."

"Oh, there's another reason," Danny acknowledged. "Their sticker selection _sucks_."

"Get in the car," Maddie said.

"Never."

"I thought you wanted the simulation."

"Come to think of it, my birthday's coming up and I'll ask Sam for it. So beat that."

"Okay, I'm not getting it for you unless you go," Sam warned and crossed her arms.

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Danny stated. "You're mean to agree with Mom. You really are."

"You know what, Danny," Maddie began. "I'm making you a deal and this is it. Either you come to the dentist, or you find somewhere else to eat because I am not going to allow you access to the kitchen."

Danny gaped at her. "What the heck? You're going to deprive me of food? Who does that? I need my calories!"

"Think about that while I get back to the car." Maddie disappeared from the doorway and Danny stared at his friends.

"What the heck? This is mutiny! You're all against me!"

"The choice is yours, Danny. Go to the dentist or starve," Tucker mentioned.

"I can't believe you of all people are going along with this, Tucker. I thought you were better than that."

"I'm not stupid enough to lose the privileges to my fridge, dude."

Danny was still for a moment before easily getting out of his seat and starting for the door. "Smart choice, Danny," Sam called after him.

"No, I'm finding a way out. Until then, I'm playing along. She is not cutting off my fruit bars! Never will she deprive me of my bars of fruit!" Danny yelled as he left.

"He's going to the dentist."

"I am not!" Danny yelled from the hallway.

* * *

"Hello, Danny," the dentist greeted, taking a seat beside him. "And how are you today?"

Danny pursed his lips and edged away on the chair he was in. Somehow, someway, his mother had been successful in getting him through the office doors and then somehow, someway, into a patient chair.

Maybe he could work his way out of this while Maddie was in the bathroom…

"Uh…fine. Erm…nice shoes," Danny replied, glancing down. "So…how about we just pretend that everything is over and done with?"

The dentist stifled a laugh. "I don't think that's going to work, kid."

"Are you _sure_ about that?"

* * *

The chatter in the classroom paused as the door was grudgingly pushed open. Danny took a step inside and ventured to his seat, silently sitting down and crossing his arms.

"How'd it go?" Tucker inquired.

Danny remained quiet.

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad," Sam said. "Did you get the simulation?"

"My mom found out that I tried to bribe the dentist to fake my check up," Danny answered. "So she denied me the simulation."

"Well, at least you can still eat your fruit bars," Tucker added.

"Jazz ate the last one and then had no sympathy for when she told me about it."

Sam sighed. "Okay, but it still couldn't have been _that_ bad," she insisted. "I mean, you survived, right?"

Danny turned very slowly in his seat and stared at her for a minute without saying anything. "Sam…" he began eventually.

She bit back a laugh at his seriousness. "What, Danny?"

"…I'm getting braces."


End file.
